Osculation
by artemisgirl
Summary: Robin's a bit nervous about kissing, so Raven offers to give him a few lessons... ; -oneshot- RobinRaven a light fluffy fic


A/N: Light, fluffy piece of RobinRaven fluff, which I'm now addicted to :-P.

Many thanks to Zeus and Leto for betaing!

Osculation

Robin sighed, running his hand through his hair, as he stood in the living room looking out the window that overlooked the water. It was night, and the reflections of the moon and stars sparkled at him as he gazed out the window, deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Robin turned, having been startled out of his reverie, to see Raven settling down on the couch, a steaming cup of herbal tea clasped in her hand.

Robin walked over and sat down across from Raven, who sipped her tea slowly, regarding him with a knowing gaze.

"What's up?" she asked. "Something wrong?"

Robin sighed. "Nothing. Just some... problems."

"Do they have to do with Star?" Raven asked, setting her tea down, focusing her full attention onto Robin.

"Am I that obvious?" Robin groaned.

"Yes," she smirked.

Robin had finally gotten up the initiative to ask Starfire to be his girlfriend, and she had gladly accepted. Their relationship seemed to be the top story in the city's tabloids, as the two were obviously fond of each other.

"So what's up?" Raven asked again, ever patient.

"Well, Starfire wants me to kiss her," Robin said dejectedly.

"So?" Raven asked, not seeing the problem.

"I'm scared to," he admitted, looking down at his feet.

Raven snorted and tried to hold back her laughter. "You're scared of _kissing_?" she asked, disbelieving, as she looked stunned at the boy wonder.

"Yes. So?" Robin said crossly. He had been hoping that Raven would be more understanding to his predicament than Cyborg and Beast Boy had been. "I just don't like kissing."

"Why on earth are you scared of _kissing_?" Raven asked incredulously, clearly thinking that he was insane to be scared of something so simple as kissing.

"When I was in kindergarten, I got kissed by a girl named Kelly Stoker. She frenched me. Making out was _terrible_," he said, shuddering at the memory.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I hardly think that one traumatic experience as a child justifies your phobia."

"In English, please," Robin snapped, annoyed with Raven's extensive vocabulary.

"You're just chicken," Raven said, rolling her eyes at his ignorance.

"Am not!" Robin said hotly.

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to."

"AM NOT!"

"Prove it," Raven said, raising her eyebrow at him, daring him to take the bait. "Kiss her."

"No!" Robin said, jumping off the couch and storming about the room. "I don't like kissing! And I don't even know how! Why's kissing such a big deal to girls anyway?"

"It's an emotional connection to someone you care about," Raven said softly, her quiet tone opposing his loud angry one. "It's one of the most precious expressions of love out there."

Robin turned and saw the girl sitting on the couch, revealing her little-known opinion about this popular romantic past time. She had never clearly stated her thoughts about something so trivial as kissing before, and Robin was rendered speechless with her statement.

Raven sat up. "Here, c'mon," she said, gesturing to the spot on the sofa beside her. "I'll show you how it's done."

"Are you kidding me?" Robin said, astonished. Starfire was his girlfriend, not Raven! But somehow, his traitorous feet took a step towards the dark goddess.

"Starfire's my best girlfriend, my _only_ girlfriend," Raven said. "If she wants to be kissed, she'll get the best kiss you can give her, and in order for you to do that, you need lessons. And I can't very well teach you if you're standing over there, can I?"

Robin numbly stepped over and sat down directly next to her on the sofa. "That's better," she purred in a tone Robin didn't know she possessed, a tone that sent shivers running up and down his spine.

"You might want to take off your mask. It'll be scratchy close up," she said. "No one here's going to disclose your identity." Robin shot a glare at her, but reluctantly removed his mask and set it aside, exposing brilliant blue eyes to Raven. "Good," she whispered, running her hands along his arm, as Robin gulped.

"First," Raven instructed. "Show her you want to initiate a kiss. Sort of stroke her face a bit, or play with her hair."

"Like this?" Robin asked, rubbing Raven's cheek roughly.

"No! Don't chafe my cheek! Here, I'll demonstrate," Raven said, pulling away from his callused hand.

She lightly ran her hand up the side of Robin's face and cupped his cheek in her palm. She ran her hand over the side of his face, her nails causing a slight tingling sensation in his skin. Robin took a deep breath, deeply affected by the oddly intimate gesture. He felt Raven run her hands through his hair as she cupped his face in her other hand. He felt her breath on his lips, and he opened his eyes.

"Then you just sort of...kiss," Raven whispered, trailing off, as she leaned in, and his lips met with hers.

It was sort of odd at first, as their noses collided, but Robin moved his out of the way.

It wasn't scary at all. It was... nice. Robin's eyes closed as Raven massaged his lips gently with hers. She nibbled on his bottom lip a bit and varied the pressure, drawing a gasp from Robin.

Robin mirrored her technique and began kissing her in return. He felt Raven's moan of appreciation rather than heard it. They kissed each other softly, and Robin knew the surge of emotions in him shouldn't be his reaction to kissing a purely platonic friend.

He felt Raven run her tongue across his lips, requesting entrance. His lips parted, and he was overwhelmed at the sensation as her tongue tentatively met his.

He groaned and fell backwards onto the sofa, bringing Raven with him, their mouths still joined. Her tongue caressed his, as he gained confidence and moved his as well.

Their tongues danced, chasing each other around, rousing primitive feelings deep in Robin's midsection. When Raven withdrew her tongue, Robin insistently followed, as they met in her mouth. "She's so good at this," Robin thought breathlessly, as he took the lead.

Their kissing grew more insistent and demanding, as their tongues battled for control. Raven ran her hands along his shoulders and through his hair, and Robin caressed her neck and back and ran his hands through her lavender hair. They kissed frantically, neither wanting to part from the other, as something primal took control of them both.

Gradually, they slowed down, kissing each other more softly. Raven pulled back and looked deep into Robin's eyes before leaving a soft kiss on his closed mouth, leaving him breathless.

"And that's how you kiss," she said, trying to steady her heartbeat and regain her composure. "If you kiss that well on your first try, you'll be amazing with some experience."

Raven picked up her cup of now cold tea, and headed up the stairs, presumably to go to bed. She paused at the top, looked back, and said softly, "Goodnight, Robin."

"'Night Raven," Robin said, running his fingertips over his lips where hers had been moments earlier. Raven smiled and disappeared into the shadows of the hall.

Robin sat there, stunned. He slowly collected his scattered thoughts, got up from the sofa, and headed toward his room. He looked back fleetingly at the sofa, and couldn't help wonder how all other kisses could possibly compare to that one. He sighed and walked up to his room.

The stars danced quietly in the sky, happy at witnessing the scene that had unfolded in Titans Tower. They couldn't help but hope that it would happen again.

¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ºº¸,

So, what'd you think? :) Inspired by real life too. Who knew a buy would be afraid of _kissing_? Oh, FYI, osculation is the medical term for kissing.

Please review! You know I'll write more often if you do!


End file.
